30
by lizardmm
Summary: Buffy's turning 30 and doesn't want anyone to make a big deal about it. But when everyone actually listens this time, her feelings get hurt. Buffy decides to take matters into her own hands - and Faith is her birthday present. 1-shot sequel to Date Night


It was Wednesday – not Date Night. It wasn't even night. But it _was_ a special occasion, Buffy's 30th birthday to be precise.

Faith rolled over in the queen-sized bed she shared with her girlfriend. "Morning, babe," she yawned. She sat up slightly in bed and ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

Buffy groaned. "It's too early," she complained. She grabbed one of Faith's pillows and covered her face.

The Boston girl chuckled. "We went to bed at like 10 last night. Is this what I have to look forward to when I get old like you, too?"

The seemingly innocent comment about her age struck a chord with the Chosen One. She removed the pillow from her face and her eyes flashed at her girlfriend.

"Don't you _dare _do anything for my birthday today," the blonde slayer warned.

"Babe, we've been over this a thousand times," her girlfriend replied with an innocent smile. "I'm not going to."

"Good," Buffy stated. "Because we all know that chaos ensues when people try to throw me a party. Even _surprise _parties," she glared at the Bostonian.

Faith chuckled good-naturedly and ran her palm over the swell of her partner's stomach. "Don't worry, B. No surprises, no parties. It's just gonna be you, me, and the little watermelon tonight."

Buffy looked down to where her girlfriend's hand met with her swollen abdomen. "I feel like my stomach has become public property."

"How so?"

"Everyone feels obligated to feel it and ask questions about how far along I am," she made a face. "I should be charging per touch or at least rent the space out to advertisers."

Faith grinned, showing off her deep dimples. "I guess I'll have to stick close, then. Don't want strangers feelin' up my girl."

Buffy pushed out a deep breath. "Just a few more weeks, huh?"

The brunette nodded, her face growing solemn. "Yeah, unless the cantaloupe decides it's gonna hatch early."

"You know that analogy makes no sense, right?"

Faith smirked. "Doesn't matter," she breezed. "I know you're not in love with me because of my massive brain."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "And why exactly _am _I with you?"

"Cause you're in love with my ass, naturally," the brunette stated, batting her eyelashes comically.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're an ass alright." She lay still in bed for a moment, but realizing the morning wasn't going to pause itself just because she wanted an extra hour of sleep, she started to roll out of bed.

"I should get ready for work," the pregnant blonde sighed.

Faith remained in her place and watched her partner struggle to hop out of bed. As the months passed and the swell of her stomach became more and more exaggerated, getting up had become more of a chore. Although it was comical to watch the normally in-charge slayer struggle with something as mundane as getting out of bed, the Boston woman knew better than to offer assistance.

"I've never heard of anyone working on their birthday," the brunette replied with a yawn.

"That's because they don't know it's my birthday," Buffy reminded her partner. She grabbed her bathrobe off the bedroom floor. "I really don't want _anyone _to make a big deal over it. It's not worth it."

"But you're _30_, Buff," Faith retorted. "Don't you wanna say goodbye to your 20s in style? I mean, it's gotta be some kinda record for a slayer to have lasted this long."

Buffy narrowed her hazel-green eyes. "If you've got something planned…"

Faith held up her hands as if retreating. "I swear, B. I've got nothin' up my sleeves. It's just gonna be a normal night tonight."

"Good."

"Want some company in the shower, B?" the brunette slayer purred. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips curled into a smug smirk. "I could scrub all those hard to reach places."

The Californian laughed. "As tempting as that sounds," she revealed, "I can't be late again. So you'd better stay in bed."

The younger slayer gave her lover a lazy smile and stretched her arms above her head. "Okay," she conceded. "But you don't know what you're missing out on." As she stretched, the cotton sheets slipped further down her body, revealing more of her toned, olive flesh.

Although she should have been immune to the sight of Faith's naked body by now, the blonde slayer felt her willpower rapidly diminishing. Her eyes drank in the sight of her girlfriend's tight body.

_Oh yes I do,_ Buffy wistfully thought.

She scampered out of the bedroom before she got unnecessarily distracted.

Buffy closed her eyes and let the water from the shower tumbled down her face. Her blonde locks plastered to the sides of her face, and she brought her hands up to wipe her hair away from her face.

She couldn't believe that another birthday had snuck up on her. How did time always seem to get away from her? Buffy thought back on everything that had happened in the past year. There'd been no End of the World situations to avert, but her personal life had been an apocalypse all on its own.

She and Faith had reconnected despite the miles and time that had originally distanced them. She'd fallen for the brunette girl all over again at break-neck speed, despite having a steady boyfriend. But before she could end things with Preston, she'd gotten pregnant and had agreed to marry the man so her unborn child would have a stable family life. But slaying had prevented the shotgun wedding and had afforded her the time and opportunity to realize she could keep her baby _and_ be with Faith. It had taken a grand gesture – showing up at the Boston woman's doorstep – but she finally made things right.

Faith left Boston for Buffy, choosing to live on the Midwestern Hellmouth to be closer to her girlfriend. Originally they'd lived in separate houses in Cleveland; Faith had wanted to cling to the last remnants of her independence. But as Buffy's belly grew, so did the need for a live-in girlfriend.

Even though Buffy had never been a big food person prior to her pregnancy, as the months passed by her cravings had become stranger and more frequent. She couldn't count how many times she'd called Faith in the middle of patrol to pick her up some odd combination of food on her way back from slaying.

Not only had her food cravings been unusual, but her libido had been working overtime as well. She hadn't mentioned anything to Faith, however, worried that her partner would be disturbed by the thought of having sex with such a hugely pregnant woman.

Buffy squeezed liquid shower gel onto a loofa and soaped up her bulbous front. Just a few more weeks and she wouldn't be so large, she mused to herself. Not only was she anxious to meet the tiny person growing in her abdomen, but she was excited to get her body back. It seemed superficial, but after nearly 9 months of rumbling around, she was growing impatient to reach the end of her pregnancy.

It wasn't just that she wanted to get her bikini figure back, however. What was more infuriating was that she hadn't been allowed to go on patrol for a few months. At first she'd revolted against Faith's and her friends' assertion that she take it easy. She'd even snuck out a handful of times to dust a few vampires on nights when her skin had been crawling for some kind of release.

She'd only stopped regularly sneaking out for patrol after Faith had caught her. While she hadn't been surprised that the Boston girl had discovered her routine of leaving the house half an hour after Faith left to patrol, she had been surprised by all the tears.

Faith's tears.

Faith normally swept through the cemeteries further away earlier in the night and gradually made her way closer to their home by the end of patrol. Some unknown force had made her decide to change up her routine that night, however. It was still early in her patrol when she visited West Hill, a cemetery a few blocks from she and Buffy's home.

The sounds of struggle filled her ears and she ran towards the sound of the fight. Her breath had caught in her throat when she realized it was her girlfriend, just over 6 months pregnant at the time, fighting off two inept-looking vampires. Buffy had handily taken care of the undead creatures, but that wasn't the point.

Faith had berated the Chosen One, right there in the cemetery. Buffy tried to justify what she'd been doing, but her voice was silenced by the tears streaming down the brunette's face. She'd been stubborn, selfish, and foolish. Not only was she gambling with her own life, but there was the baby's well-being to consider. They'd already suffered through a scare early on in her pregnancy when a demon had tried to gut her during a massacre at the mall.

Although Buffy knew that her girlfriend was going to love the baby growing inside her, it wasn't until that moment that she realized how invested Faith was in their family. That thought alone had put her off slaying for the rest of her pregnancy. But that didn't mean it was easy to resist those nightly urges when her inner slayer pulled at her to go out and play.

The slayer unlocked the front door of the Cleveland suburban house she shared with Faith, and sometimes her sister, when she was on break from college. Even though it was just past 4pm, the sky was already dark due to the winter month.

To Buffy's surprise, her workday had passed without any one making mention of it being her birthday. She shouldn't have been surprised, however. She hadn't told anyone it was coming up; the only people who had record of her birth date were in Human Resources and it was filed away on her I9s and W2s.

But even though she always vehemently insisted that her birthdays go unrecognized, there was still a tiny part of her that wanted _some _kind of recognition. A balloon, maybe a single cupcake at her desk, a bouquet of flowers. Anything. It was silly though, and Buffy knew it, particularly because she was an adult now.

Buffy entered the front foyer and was greeted by silence and darkness. She reached around, fumbling for the light switch she knew was there. When she flicked the knob up, however, nothing happened. Buffy tried again. Nothing.

Buffy cursed and took off her winter boots in darkness. She hung up her jacket and allowed her eyes to adjust to the limited light. Normally Buffy returned home just before the brunette woman left to go on patrol. With winter's early sunsets, however, she sometimes came home to an empty house.

"Faith?" she called out.

Buffy could make out the sound of footsteps traveling down the darkened hallway. Sock-covered feet padded in her direction. She tensed momentarily until she recognized her girlfriend's familiar gait. As she came closer, Buffy could make out the smiling features of her beautiful girlfriend's face.

"Hey, babe," the Boston woman greeted her partner with a warm hug. "How was your day?"

Buffy kept her face buried in Faith's shoulder. She smelled like oranges and spice. "Unremarkable."

Faith pulled the blonde woman away and held her at arm's length. "That's a good thing, right?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Buffy's mouth scrunched up, and she blew out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why is it so dark in here?" Faith asked, noticing the lack of lighting for the first time.

"I think there's a fuse blown or the bulb in the front hallway burned out," Buffy remarked. "I thought that maybe…maybe you'd planned a surprise party and that's why it wasn't working."

"But you told me you didn't want me to do anything." Faith's eyebrows scrunched together. "You also told me you didn't want a birthday present."

The blonde looked crestfallen. "I know what I said. I just…I didn't think you'd actually _listen _to me."

Faith blinked a few times. "I…is this a trick? Because you're _always _complaining that I don't listen to you."

"So why'd you choose t_oday_ as the only day you actually listened?" Buffy whined.

The Boston girl chuckled and grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand. "Come here, Sweetcheeks. Your present's in the kitchen."

"Present?" Buffy's excited voice cracked on the syllables. She allowed the taller slayer to lead her down the short hallway that opened up into the back kitchen.

Faith pulled a small white box out of the refrigerator and set it on the kitchen island. She grabbed a knife out of the butcher block and snapped the twine that held the box closed.

"I was gonna save this for later," she remarked with a smirk.

The Boston slayer opened the top of the white box to reveal a small, circular 6-inch birthday cake. There were no candles, but it would have been a mathematical feat to squeeze thirty candles onto the surface of the modest-sized cake.

Buffy immediately swiped her finger along the top of the cake, covering her fingertip with light purple frosting. She sucked her digit into her mouth and licked off the creamy topping.

Faith cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Is it weird that I'm suddenly jealous of your finger?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, her finger still in her mouth. She popped her digit out from between her lips. "Because it's covered with frosting or because it was in my mouth?"

Faith's lips curved into a leer. "Take your pick."

An odd look passed over the blonde woman's face.

"What?" Faith asked.

Buffy's mouth widened into a grin. "I just figured out what I want for my birthday."

_Suggested Listening: Massive Attack – Paradise Circus (Zeds Dead Remix)_

Faith couldn't help the grimace that fell on her face as she looked at the bindings around her wrists. She tugged gently, testing their durability. The fashion scarves were soft, but bound tightly. The wood slats on their headboard creaked, but gave no indication that they'd break as long as she didn't use Slayer strength to try to get free.

Buffy sat atop the tied-down slayer, straddling Faith's naked body between her thighs.

"But B," the brunette woman complained. "It's _your _birthday. Shouldn't I be the one doing all the hard work?"

Buffy's lips twisted into a wry smile. She stroked her fingers down the center of her lover's naked body. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase that it's far better to give than receive?"

"Sure, but-,"

Buffy placed her finger over Faith's generous lips, effectively silencing her. "Like you said, Fai. It's _my _birthday. So let me have some fun."

The Boston woman grumbled. "Fine. But can't you at least take off some of your clothes? I'm feeling a little weird being the only naked one."

Buffy smirked and shook her head. "Maybe later. But that's not on the agenda right now."

"Agenda?" Faith hated the way her voice squeaked. Although Buffy was always an active participant in the bedroom, Faith was usually the initiator, and more times than not, took control. Tonight at least Buffy seemed to have other plans.

Faith turned her head and saw the birthday cake she'd gotten Buffy on the bedside table. "What's the deal with the cake?" she asked. "Are you gonna eat me and have your cake, too?"

The blonde slayer laughed. "You'll see," she sing-songed.

Buffy swiped her two fingers across the top of the cake. A giant dollop of frosting hung from her fingertips. She smeared the sugary topping across one the side of Faith's neck.

"Oh God," Faith groaned, suddenly realizing why Buffy had brought the cake into the bedroom.

Buffy licked her lips and beamed down on her vulnerable girlfriend. "Happy birthday to me," she murmured.

Leaning over, Buffy licked up the frosting she'd wiped on her partner's skin. The blonde sat up straight again and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Good choice on the cake, hun," she approved with a sly smile.

"Uh huh."

Buffy dabbed a smaller dot of frosting behind Faith's right earlobe and proceeded to paint small dots down her neck and across her collarbone. The Californian bit her bottom lip to keep her triumphant smile at bay. She knew Faith was going to pay her back for this later. But for now, she was going to have her fun.

The Chosen One swabbed her tongue across the length of Faith's jutting collarbone. She sucked on the flesh and bone long after the last remnants of sugar frosting were gone, leaving small red welts in her wake.

"I wanna suck you dry, Fai," the golden-haired woman breathed across her lover's skin.

Buffy suckled her way up to the Boston woman's ear. Her breath was warm and tickled the strands of hair close to Faith's neck and ear. She flicked her tongue out at her girlfriend's earlobe and drew the soft flesh into her mouth. When she gently bit down, she heard Faith quietly moan, and she smiled.

"Wanna taste?" she whispered into her lover's ear.

She gathered more purple frosting on two fingers and offered them to Faith. The Boston woman greedily sucked her girlfriend's fingers into her mouth and her tongue cleaned away the sugary topping.

"You can do that to me later," the blonde promised, eliciting another painful moan from the younger slayer.

Buffy sat back up and collected more frosting. She ran her fingertips around her girlfriend's tightening nipples, covering the sensitive tissue with more frosting. Buffy sucked one nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue around it, getting it clean. She continued to work on Faith's ample breasts even after she'd licked away all the frosting. Her tongue flicked across a nipple and she gently bit down on it. Faith whimpered quietly and her barely audible sigh turned into a throaty groan when Buffy used her teeth to tug on the perky nub before release it.

She dabbed the frosting on Faith's flat stomach, just below her belly button. Leaning forward, Buffy stopped, her face just an inch above her girlfriend's naked skin. Faith's stomach rose slightly as she breathed in. Buffy's tongue snaked out and touched her. She could feel the brunette's flesh slightly quiver as she began to lick up the frosting with long, steady strokes.

Not bothering to pause for more frosting, Buffy licked hard along Faith's right hipbone. The Boston girl moaned. Her hips had always been one of her more sensitive spots and Buffy was certainly taking advantage.

Faith flexed her wrists, tempted to rip out of the scarves that held her back from participating. As much as she wanted to turn the tables on the blonde slayer and have her own fun, she knew Buffy was enjoying herself. Plus she'd probably stop everything to lament the destruction of her favorite scarves, and stopping wasn't something Faith wanted Buffy to do anytime soon.

Buffy slid down the length of Faith's prone body and repositioned herself between the Boston slayer's naked thighs.

"Almost out of frosting," the blonde stated with a hint of pout on her lips. "Good thing I rationed though," she mused aloud, "or we wouldn't get to the really fun part." She collected more of the sugary stuff and drew purple lines along the inside of Faith's thighs.

The Boston girl couldn't help from shaking. She bit down on her lower lip hard, half expecting to draw blood. Buffy's soft touch and lazy tongue were driving her crazy. She was going to destroy their bed frame if she didn't get some kind of release soon.

Buffy ran her fingertips along the insides of Faith's thighs and smirked as her touch elicited small jumps and twitches from the dangerous brunette. The Chosen One felt empowered to have rendered her normally in-control girlfriend to such a state. But Faith wasn't begging though, not yet.

The Californian lowered her mouth to the tender part of Faith's inner thigh. She lightly bit down and her tongue swabbed along the soft flesh, removing the cake frosting. Buffy bit down harder and sucked. She could feel her girlfriend tense. The blonde nipped and kissed her way closer to the brunette's sex, but she stopped just short.

The Chosen One sat up again and collected the final frosting from the top of the cake. She brought her hand between Faith's thighs and slowly, softly, outlined the curves, dips, and folds of the Boston woman's sex. The sweet cake topping mixed with Faith's arousal.

"Not that you need to taste any sweeter, of course," Buffy remarked in a low, raspy tone.

Faith's breath now came in short, ragged bursts. Her body felt sweaty even though she'd done little more than lay on their bed. Everything Buffy had done so far had felt good, but not enough to get her close to an orgasm. She was used to getting off in record time after taking care of Buffy first. Now, finally, it seemed Buffy was going to put her out of her misery.

Faith nearly rocketed off the bed when Buffy's fingers finally came in contact with her most sensitive flesh. The Chosen One spread the frosting across the brunette's shaved folds, thinly covering her naked pussy lips with the light purple cream. Buffy's tongue darted out from between her pink lips, and with light, quick licks, she cleaned away the frosting. With each flick of her tongue, Faith's body jolted as if being electrocuted.

Buffy spread her girlfriend's pussy apart and slowly lapped at her inner lips, still refusing to touch her lover's clit. The Californian silently mused that she could spend the rest of the evening just like this – between Faith's spread thighs.

"Please."

The word came out like a strangled prayer.

Their eyes locked, and Buffy wordlessly cocked an eyebrow at her lover.

"I need you, Buffy," Faith panted. She strained against the scarves twisted around her wrists. "I need you inside me."

Buffy removed her mouth from Faith's sex. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping away bits of frosting and arousal.

"Well," the Californian mused, "if you insist."

Faith groaned and pulled at her restraints again, causing the bed to groan and protest. "God damn it, Buffy," she cursed. "I just wanna cum!"

Buffy laughed lightly. Her girlfriend had always been impatient, particularly when it came to sex. She'd made Faith wait long enough, she reasoned.

The blonde woman sat up on her knees between Faith's thighs. She pressed down lightly on the Boston slayer's abdomen with her left hand, keeping her in place. Her right hand traveled the distance from Faith's knee, up her inner thigh, and hovered just inches from her desperate sex. She pressed two fingers against Faith's slit.

"Oh God," the brunette whimpered. "Please, B. Keep going."

Faith struggled to make more friction and force the blonde's fingers inside her. The Californian kept her pinned to the mattress, however, and continued her control. Buffy shallowly dipped her two fingertips inside the other slayer, just up to the first knuckle. Faith's sex was swollen, warm, and wet around her, begging for more, but the Californian resisted the primal urge to completely penetrate her partner.

"More, God. More," Faith pled, her eyes screwed shut. She was going to die if Buffy didn't fuck her soon.

Buffy flipped Faith's legs over her shoulders, and her slender fingers easily slid deep into her lover.

"Fucking Christ," the brunette swore as the elder slayer bottomed out. Faith's heels dug into Buffy's lower back.

"Is this what you wanted?" Buffy grunted between thrusts. She pistoned her two fingers in and out of Faith's clenching sex in short, rapid bursts.

Buffy reached up with her free hand and twisted and tugged at the brunette's pert nipples. Faith yelled out into the room, her lips unable to form words. Her eyes closed tightly and her back arched off the bed as the first long-awaited orgasm washed over her.

The room was silent beyond the Boston girl's heavy breathing. After a moment, Buffy pulled her digits free from the brunette's tightened sex.

"Good?" she asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, fuck," the younger slayer managed to pant in response.

Buffy smiled and snuggled against Faith's warm and sticky body.

"So as far as Buffy-birthdays go," Faith asked, still breathing hard, "how does this one rate?"

Buffy flicked her eyes towards the alarm clock on the bedside table and grinned mischievously.

"It's not done yet."

FIN


End file.
